lifeless
by rainbowghoustkitty
Summary: a young girl named ia meets a boy named yuuma after her best friend moves to hong kong in the relationship between ia and yuuma there's love secrets lies and tragedy...im not very god with summary's please read mostly ia x yumma some piko x len
1. Chapter 1 IA

_Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

"Hey, freak!" Teito spat out, slamming her hands on my desk with a smirk. "Yeah. You, bitch!" Miku said with a grin.

I sighed, and got up from my seat. "Leave me alone.." I said, walking away from her. "Hey, get back here!" Teito snapped while Miku grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor. "Tei!" I screamed to my best friend in the door way "Get. The /fuck/. Away!" Tei yelled at Miku who was backing away from me.

"Go and die, loser!" Teito yelled as they ran out of the class room. "You okay…?" Tei asked me as she helped me get to my feet. "Y-Yeah." I replied, flashing a fake smile at her. "Good then. Come on!" She smiled back, picking up my bag and pulling me out the door.

**yea I know very short but it gets better…so yea till next time :p **


	2. Chapter 2 home

_`Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

"I'm home!" I yelled to no one as I walked into my apartment. My parents were overseas for work and I haven't seen them in over a year. They pay the bills and send me money for stuff I want and need so, I guess it really doesn't matter.

Tei lives down the hall from me and I go there for dinner a lot.

Her moms have been teaching me how to cook so I don't go there every night. Tei is like a sister to me, she's the only person who actually cares what happens to me and she's all I need.

I smile at the thought of us being sisters as I walked to my room and threw my stuff on my bed. I lay on my bed. A night stand held a picture of me and my mom before she left. Beside it was a picture of my sister, Mayu, before the accident.

A tear slid down my cheek when I thought back to what happened but I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door, wiping away my tears, and opened it to find Tei.

"I need to talk to you," she said walking in to the apartment.

**Yea another chapter **** hope you liked it **

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	3. Chapter 3 alone

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURE MOVING" I screamed with a shocked look on my face

"my father got a job offer in hong kong…so where moving their" I couldn't believe it I'm losing my best friend! I felt my eyes burning and them tearing up as she hugged me "im leaving tomorrow mama just told me" she said tomorrow IM LOSING HER TOMORROW! I hugged her tight. Why WHY!? DOES EVERY ONE I LOVE LEAVE ME WHY!?

"I'm so sorry" she told me as she pulled away tears running down her face. I couldn't say anything there was a lump in my thought.

I heard her phone ring. She answered it and with a sad face on told her mom shell be home in a second and hung up "I have to go" she said and hugged me "I'll be back before you leave for school to say good bye" she said and walked towards the door "I'm so so sorry" was all she said before she walked out the door.

I couldn't hold it in anymore I fell to the ground and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and got ready for school I didn't want to go…I didn't want to go there ever again tei was the only reason I was brave enough to face tato and her posy but now the big bad wolfs gone and her pups all alone. I hear a knock on my door and answer it to find tei with bag in hand "im leaving" she said tears running down her face.

I hugged her "call me when you land" I told her she nodded hearing her mother screaming her name made more tears roll down are cheeks "ill visit in the summer…I have to go now" and with that she was gone.

I was alone.

**Yea another chapter **** hope you liked it **

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	4. Chapter 4 hope

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

I walk in to school with my head down I was dredging walking in to the class room where teto, and miku wait to touchier me. I walk down the hall and in to the class room I stop when I see teto fear feels me when I hear the door shut. Behind me was miku.

"Hey there bitch where's the big bad wolf" teto spat out

"I heard she's gone" giggled miku "you're all alone" miku whispered in my ear before pushing me on the ground and teto kicked me "where's your hero now freak" she scratched kicking me even harder

"Stop" I cried "what was that whore?" miku said pulling my head up by my hair

"STOP" I screamed in her face before she punched me

**Yuma's pov. **

I was walking down the hall with my new friend's piko and len "I love you more piko" len said "no I love you more" piko said back. "You guys you have been doing this sense we got to school thirty minutes ago!" I told them annoyed

"Sorry bro" len told me

"We just love each other so much" piko said hugging his lover. Piko and len are my best friends but with them being a couple can make hanging out with them a little difficult.

"I know you do" I said starting to walk down the hall "but still you guys where in school" I told them as we walked down the hall "I kno-" piko started but didn't finish his sentence "STOP IT" we heard someone scream down the hall.

"What was that" len asked running toads the room my and piko fallowing close behind we enter to see a girl with long white hair being beat by two other girls "why don't you just kill yourself you slut!" the teal haired girl screamed. "Stop" piko screamed running toured the teal haired girl and pulling on her arm. "Get off" she screamed throwing the small boy off her "piko" len said with worry in his voice.

"Get off her" I screamed pulling the red head off the poor girl laying on the floor and throwing her to the side "fuck you" she screamed as her and her friend ran out the door. I held out my hand for the girl on the ground to help her up. She looked at my hand for a good minute before taking it.

"thank you" she mumbled shyly "im Yuma" I told her "IA" she replied looking at me her face was a little scratched up and her arms will probably be bruised but I just stood there staring in to her beautiful eyes "Yuma" piko said pulling me back to reality "are you ok" len asked IA "y-yes" she told him "do you need to go to the nurse?" piko asked. She shacked her head "im fine" she told him as the home room bell rang "where late" len said "uh well see you around piko said running out of the class room len following close behind "you shore you're ok?" I asked her "yes..Thank you" she replied "yea..uh see you around" I told her running out the door.

**time skip** **IAS POV. **

I walked in to my home thinking about how those boys helped me…no one except tei ever helped me. I put my bag on my bed and laid down "he had amazing eyes" I mumbled to myself before I fell asleep.

**Yea another chapter and its long! Hope you liked it **

Review Review please!

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	5. Chapter 5 friend?

_Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

*the next week at school in history*

"it hurts" I mumbled to myself as I held my newly bruised stomach. Tato and miku haven't messed with me today. I can't get that boy..Yuma out of my head. And his beautiful green eyes I could easily get lost in those beautiful eyes. I was pulled back to reality by someone calling my name I looked up and shall the white haired boy who helped me along with Yuma and Len.

"Uh hi" he shyly said or should I say mumbled.

"Hello" I replied. Wondering what he was doing talking to me

He cleared his throat "I was wondering if you'd join me and Len and some of our other friends for lunch" he said with a glimmer of hope in his green and blue eyes. "Uhhhhh shore" I said as a huge smile appeared on his face and…he hugged me.. "Uh u-utatane- Kun" I stuttered out of surprise.

"Oh IA call me piko" he said letting go "I'll save you a seat beside me" and with that he skipped away.

You know I never believed he was gay till now.

*time skip lunch* _**Yuma's pov. **_

I sat at lunch with my friend's luka, rin, and the two love burgs "IA!" I heard piko yell out waving his hand at the long white haired girl we helped last week. She came over and sat down next to piko.

"h-hi" she stuttered looking around the table. "Everyone this is IA" chirped piko rin being the one across from her introduced herself first "hi there on rin kagamine lens twin" she said grabbing her hand off the table and shook it.

"Hello" she shyly replied to rin. Next luka introduced herself then Len.

"Hi I'm Yuma" I introduced myself before rin started a conversation with her. By the end of lunch the girls where giggling their heads off. This including piko. "So ia why don't you ever talk to anyone? I only ever shall you with tei" luka asked her. She went silent. "Um well you see..." she started but was cut off by the bell telling us to get to are next period.

"Whelp look at the time" IA quickly said getting up and throwing away her lunch "I have to go bye" she said "see you tomorrow!" rin said waving good bye.

That girl shore is strange...

*time skip the end of the day* _**ias pov. **_

I walk out the front door of the school when I hear a cherry voice behind me I turn to see as I suspected piko utatane was running at me a huge smile on the boys face and Len following not too far behind the fun loving white haired boy.

"Can I walk home with you?" he asked I was highly confused but agreed not wanting to upset him in front of his boyfriend. We walked down the street, past the park, before I had the cringe to ask him where he lived.

"In the apartment under you silly" he grinds lightly hitting my back. I was in shock all the times me and tei ran around that building and walked home I never once noticed. Soon we reached the building got to the elevator I hit my floor the 4th floor and piko hit the 3rd floor "uh Len do you live here?" I asked the blond "no no I live a few blocks down near the bakery he replied with a smile

"I'm just making shore my piko gets home safe" he said staring into the small boys eyes the elevator stopped on pikos floor and they got out "I'll meet you tomorrow and we can walk to school together?" he flashed a warm smile "shore id like that a lot" I told him smiling back and with that they were off the elevator moving again.

I think I made a new friend.

**Wahoo another chapter! Hope you guys liked it.**

Review Review please!

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	6. Chapter 6 festival and love?

_Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

I ran down the stairs to meet piko at the front desk as usual I've been walking to and from school with piko and len for the past week and sitting at their table at lunch. I've talked to rin and luka a few times but mostly len and piko when there not making out.

I tried to have a conversion with Yuma but it didn't last long because…me being the clumsy girl I am I had fallen down the stairs. I haven't tried to talk to him sense but l sometimes catches him looking at me during lunch. I don't mind though I some time look at him to.

I reached the lobby soon. Jumping the last three steps and running up to piko who was giggling as len tickled him.

"Hey there ia" len said while piko caught his breath he smiled at me and hugged me. We started walking to school when piko looked over at me "hey ia I was wondering if after school you'd like to hang out at the festival with us?" he asked me. I happily agreed.

_Time skip *at the end of the day*_

I was walking home alone to day piko was going to Lukas so she could dress him up for tonight and len when a head with rin. I hurried home to get ready for tonight. I chose to wear a white dress that stopped a little above my knees with a black belt, braided my hair like usual and put on some make up.

My phone started ringing and I quickly answered it hearing pikos cute voice telling me that him that the others were going to meat at the festival. I told him I would be there soon and left.

Soon I reached the festival and shall piko, luka, rin, len, and Yuma waiting "hey there" I said walking up to them. When I stopped walking rin ran up to me and nearly talked me while hugging me "you look so pretty" she told me as she pulled away smiling. Piko agreed with her while admiring my dress I thanked him and then I realized.

Piko was wearing a light blue dress and he looked so cute!

"Well lets go" I hear Yuma say as he started walking everyone agreeing and following him around. After a little while we lost piko and len and rin grabbed luka pulling her away. Now it was just me and Yuma. I was looking around and shall the cutest stuffed bunny I walked over to the stand and asked what I had to do to get it. I had to get two balls in to a basket.

"Ok ill do it" I heard behind me turning to see Yuma. He paid the man and got three balls. And all three times he missed. He paid for three more and this time got one. "Yuma you shouldn't spend so much money at one stand" I told him.

"No I'm getting you that bunny" he said. He played three more times before he got it. "Here you go" he said giving the stuffed toy to me "t-thank you" I said a blush covering my face. He smiled at me as I hugged the bunny close. It was so fuzzy I love it.

Yuma's phone started ringing a little later he told me he'd be right back. I waited near the fountain near the festival cuddling the bunny close to me. "Hey there whore" I hear a voice I was not happy to hear…I looked over to see teto and miku. "What's this" miku said taking the stuffed rabbit away from me. "Give it back" I said pushing her and taking the stuffed animal "you cunt" miku yelled as I started to run I was scared.

I ran around looking for one of my friends as the two bullies chased me. I shall len Yuma and piko I ran to the tripping and falling in the process but I got up and ran strait to Yuma with tears in my eyes. My knees where scraped but barley bleeding. "ia what's wrong?" Yuma asked I told him and he looked..enraged.

I calmed down and stopped crying. Yuma walk me home and made shore I was ok. "ia if they mess with you again let me know" he told me. I nodded and walked in to my apartment.

"I guess this is bye till tomorrow" he said

"Ok" I agreed "I can't wait" I went to shut the door but hearing Yuma call my name made me stop "yes yu-" I was cut off by another pair of lips on mine. Yuma was kissing me I was shocked at first but kissed him back. I felt his arms rap around my waist as mine raped around his neck.

Soon he pulled away and opened his mouth like he was going to say something but quickly shut it "I liked that" I told him "I did to" he replied a blush creeping across his face "i-I have to go" he said I pulled my hands form around his neck "o-ok" I said looking down. "oh and ia" I looked up in to his eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" I was shocked but of course I said yes and a littlie while after that he left.

I..I have a boyfriend

**I had no idea how to end this XD but this will do hope you liked it.**

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


End file.
